Today, many companies and individuals rely on effective operation of software applications in conducting their daily activities. The software applications include internet browsing applications, financial software applications, sales applications, and/or many other types of applications. Software is typically used by individuals to perform a variety of tasks. Periodically, it is important monitor and/or track actions by these individuals to ensure, for example, proper and/or efficient operation of the software applications, detection of harmful activities by the individuals, assembling statistics relating to the usage of software application, and/or for many other reasons.
Typically, such monitoring and/or tracking are performed in one or more locations, such as servers providing data and/or applications to the user. The monitoring and/or tracking sometimes interfere with the user's usage of the software applications, for example, by slowing down the speed of browsing, loading of data, etc. Additionally, the monitoring and/or tracking of activities does not provide application and/or data providers with a full understanding of which transactions were performed, what data was requested, etc. from a point of view of an end user as well as from a point of view of the application and/or data provider. Thus, there is a need to provide for an effective and efficient way of monitoring and/or tracking of software applications to ensure a complete understanding of software applications' usage.